Kaito's Other Cousin
by swordofdante
Summary: When Kaito's house doesn't have enough room to house his cousin who is visiting from America the Mermaids decide to let him stay at the Pearl Piari. What follows will change Eiji Domoto forever. sortof Hanon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kaito's Cousin

A story by swordofdante

(note I dared myself to write this so I watched about 10 episodes of the anime)

(note 2: I don't own Mermaid Melody but I do own Kaito's cousin who I sort of based off the Robot Chicken nerd)

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The phone at the Pearl Piari rang "Lucia it's me Kaito" said Kaito over the phone "Oh Kaito what a surprise" said Lucia a bit surprised that Kaito would

be calling her for she would usually approach him first. "I need to ask you a favor" said Kaito "My younger cousin Eiji is coming to visit me from America

for a few weeks while his parents are on vacation but there is no room at my house for him so I was wondering if he could stay with you since there

are lots of rooms where you live." "Sure Kaito I'd be glad to, just as long as he doesn't cause alot of trouble" said Lucia. "Great his plane should be

arriving tommorow" said Kaito who then promptly hung up.

The next day at the airport Lucia, Hanon and Rina waited since about 7:00 AM for Eiji's flight from San Francisco. Around 9:30 a boy around the age of

13 came up to them: he was about 5'4 with short reddish-brown hair, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans. "My names Eiji Domoto are you the ladies that

my cousin said you would let me stay with for a few weeks" said Eiji with a slight lisp "Yeah" said Lucia "My name is Lucia Nanami" " and I'm Hanon

Hosho nice to meet you" greeted Hanon " and I'm Rina Toin glad to meet you as well" said Rina.

During the ride back to the Pearl Piari, Eiji noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Hanon, luckily she didn't notice. "_Man that Hanon sure is cute, I _

_would like to make her the Kagome to my Inuyasha, the Rukia to my Ichigo, and finally the Tetsuo to my Kaori minus the abuse and the death that followed _

_shortly afterwords" _thought Eiji as the cab driver pulled up to the Pearl Piari. Eiji immediately ran up to the bathroom and looked around and noticed a

clam that when he opened up was really a wind up music player. "_Now then these holes are small enough to insert my miniature video camera which I _

_can remotely activate with my laptop and spy on Hanon when she is in the tub, plus the camera won't interfere with the mechanisms so it's virtually _

_undetectable"_ Thought Eiji as he installed the video camera.

Later that evening Eiji was to listen to one of his Rush CD's when he noticed a small penguin walking in the hallway near his room. "OH MY GOD MR.

PEN PEN IS THAT YOU" yelled Eiji startling the penguin "Wha- no my name is Hippo" as Eiji then gave chase to Hippo. Soon afterward he noticed

Hanon with a towel in hand and immediately rushed back to his room, turned on his laptop and activated the hidden camera, What he saw next

would change his life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first multi-chapter story so please be gentle

-swordofdante


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito's Other Cousin

Chapter 2

Just as Eiji started up his computer his saw that Hanon was just taking off her clothes. "_Oh my computer it's not just for porno it's also for spying on girls" _thought Eiji as he

was about to unzip his pants, Suddenly just as she entered the tub Eiji saw that she didn't have legs anymore, she had fins. "_Holy crap she's a-a-a mermaid" _thought Eiji

as he zipped up his pants "_wait a minute this reminds me of the classic anime series 'Mermaid Forest' whoever eats the flesh of a mermaid becomes immortal, so let me think _

_about this do I want to become immortal I mean I could live to see the world become a technological paradise or become something out of Fallout 3" _thought Eiji as he pondered

what to do. then finally he decided "_yeah I think I'm going to eat her so I can become immortal"_ Eiji decided and for the next few weeks he would concoct horrible plans to

try and eat Hanon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito's Other Cousin

Chapter 3

AN: After you read please try to review the fanfic

After thinking of a plot to try and eat Hanon, Eiji realized that he needed a better approach: He decided to make her fall in love with him

then admit to her that he knew that she was a mermaid, tell her that he has to eat her flesh to become immortal, then eat her. just after he

completed the plan in his head Eiji heard some god-awful music coming from Hanon room "_What kind of music is THAT, well i'll just show her some real _

_music" _thought Eiji as he knocked on Lucia's door "Who is it" said Hanon as Eiji came in through the door "Hanon we have to talk about the music you

listen to" said Eiji " Why I like this music" asked Lucia starting to get a bit irritated. "I know but I have a really awesome band you should listen to"

and then he held up a CD that showed a red circle with a star in it and above were the words "Rush" and "2112". "It's their most famous albums and

it is most likely that you probably won't like but at least give it a chance" said Eiji as he gave the CD to Hanon "Fine I'll give it a chance" said Hanon.

The next day Eiji decided to try to visit the local beach when suddenly he saw a woman battling the three mermaids who are currently in their pop-

star forms in the air Eiji saw that the woman was hurling what appeared to be water dragons at them but the girls were fighting back by singing.

"Really singing and water dragons I've seen better powers in Sailor Moon, and those are as lame as your powers " Yelled Eij, but unfortunately the

woman heard him "why you little punk HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY ABILITIES" she yelled as she came flying towards him.

Heh heh heh I am ending this chapter on a cliffhanger cause I feel like it

Please Review

-swordofdante


End file.
